


What is it?

by novembermond



Series: Avengers Ficlets & Drabbles [1]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M, Natasha Romanov's Arrow Necklace, Talisman, we still don't know what happened in Budapest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-12
Updated: 2019-01-12
Packaged: 2019-10-08 20:54:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17393540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/novembermond/pseuds/novembermond
Summary: Drabble written for Fandom Snowflake 2019. Prompt: "Maybe the arrow necklace or a couple minutes of what happened in Budapest? XD" by Musyc.





	What is it?

What is it?” Clint asked. He touched the tie pin Natasha had put onto his tie. It had a small red hourglass symbol on it.

She gave a throaty laugh. “It marks you as my prey. Nobody here is allowed to touch you.”

“Soooo,” he traced his finger up her arm. “Should I be worried?”

“Always.” Natasha hooked her arm onto his as they entered the Hungarian National Theater.  
*  
*  
*  
“What is it?” Natasha asked.

Clint grinned. “It marks you as my prey. Nobody here is allowed to touch you.”

The jewelry box contained a silver necklace with an arrow symbol.


End file.
